Blog użytkownika:Paulina*18*08/Wehikuł czasu
Hejka! Pewnie tego nikt nie przeczyta, ale i tak to napiszę. Można powiedzieć, że to moje pierwsze (własne) opowiadanie. Wcześniej pomagałam Darci123 w pisaniu akcji. Powiem wprost, nienawidzę romansów. Chce mi się wymiotować jak główni bohaterowie tylko się całują i przytulają. NUDY! Dlatego w moim opku będzie się więcej akcji niż romansów. Rozdziały są bardzo długie, ale nie chce pisać skrótami. To tyle z mojej strony zapraszam do czytania i komentowania '':) (a tu trochę o fabule)' '*Na początku akcja dzieje się we współczesnym świecie, a potem w świecie JWS.' '*Będzie Hiccstrid.' '*Smok, który pojawi się w opowiadaniu jest wymyślony przez użytkownika Cruelglance.' '*Akcja toczy się po JWS 2.' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Prolog' Dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna o pięknym, brązowych włosach jak zwykle zaspała. Delikatnie otworzyła oczy i chwyciła telefon. Jej oczom ukazała się tapeta, na której razem z przyjacielem stali na tle morza. Jej wzrok na chwilę zatrzymał się na chłopaku. Szybko jednak powędrował w prawy górny róg wyświetlacza. Dziewczyna zaklęła i błyskawicznie wstała z łóżka. Dzisiaj był dla niej ważny dzień i właśnie dzisiaj musiała zaspać. Na szczęście zdążyła na czas się przygotować. ' ' ' ' '1. WSZYSTKO MA SWÓJ POCZĄTEK' Współczesność Po moim dwugodzinnym wykładzie na temat podróży w czasie wreszcie usiadłam. Zaschło mi w gardle, więc wzięłam szklankę wody, która stała na mosiężnym biurku. Rozejrzałam się po gabinecie. Za mną znajdowały się drzwi, a po ich prawej stronie wielką półkę na książki. Tematyka tych zbiorów była mi dobrze znana, pełno naukowych opracowań i różne inne fantastyczno-naukowe opowiadania. Po ich lewej stronie stał zabytkowy kredens, jego centralną część zajmował ogromny barek. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Powodem było to, że znałam również zawartość barku. Odwróciłam się do osoby, które siedziała za biurkiem. Potężny mężczyzna, około 50-tki, profesor i szef oddziału badań. Wielkie okno na tle i jego zamyślona pozycja świetni tworzyły tajemniczą atmosferę. Dla mnie była bardziej nerwową chwilą, ponieważ od niej zależała moja przyszłość. W końcu przemówił. -I myślisz, że to wyjdzie? – zapytał ledwie unosząc wzrok w moją stronę. -Ja jestem tego pewna – pewnie odpowiedziałam i pochyliłam się do przodu, aby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy – Pracowałam nad tym 5 lat. Mam całkowitą pewność, że to się uda, tylko nie mam środków, aby to zrealizować. Proszę… -Dobrze, dobrze – podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, o mało co nie dostałam w nos – Ufam ci. Dam ci te pieniądze – uśmiechnął się niczym Święty Mikołaj. -Dziękuję – miałam wrażenie, że się popłaczę ze szczęścia – Nie pożałuje pan tego. Na pewno! – wykrzyknęłam w jego stronę i wyszłam z gabinetu. Idąc korytarzem byłam cały czas zamyślona. O mało nie wpadłam na James’a. -Co się stało? - spytał się troskliwie – Jakiś problem? Mam z nim porozmawiać? Może jak pójdziemy razem to się… -Tak! – ledwo dałam radę go przekrzyczeć. -Ale – popatrzył się na mnie jakbym była psychicznie chora – co tak? -Zgodził się! – byłam w siódmym niebie. Najwyraźniej James też, bo podniósł się do góry i obrócił się. Gdy stanęliśmy patrzyłam mu w oczy i on mi też. Żadne z nas się nie odezwało. Patrzyliśmy w swoje oczy, od dawna coś do niego czułam. Zawsze gdy się pojawiał moje serce zaczynało szybciej bić. Kochałam go. Dla mnie był ideałem, mądry, wrażliwy, z poczuciem humoru. Z wyglądy nie przypominał naukowca, co najwyżej modela albo aktora. Piękne blond włosy, oczywiście znowu nie uczesane! Ale z takimi było mu nawet ładniej. Zielone oczy, które mimo czarnych okularów były bardziej wyraźne. Jasna cera i małe, wąskie usta. Pochłaniałam go całą sobą. -Lili? – patrzył się na mnie z troską. -Tak? – nagle się otrzęsłam zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że gapiłam się na niego jak dziecko na ciastko. -Coś się stało? – ciągle spoglądał tym samym wzrokiem. -Nie, dlaczego pytasz? – jaka ja jestem głupia! Gapię się na niego jakbym go chciała zjeść, a potem udaję greka. Na co ja liczyłam? Że się pocałujemy? Że wyzna mi miłość? Żałuję, że oglądałam z moimi przyjaciółkami ten romans. Od dzisiaj żadnych durnych filmów. -Patrzyłaś się tak dziwnie jakbyś nic nie widziała. A gdy cię o coś spytałem to nawet mnie nie usłyszałaś. Źle się czujesz? -Tak, już dobrze po prostu – wymyśl coś! Wymyśl coś! – miałam… chwilową zaćmę- oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Zaczął rozmowę na temat badań. Wyszliśmy z budynku i skręciliśmy w prawo. Całą drogę na przemian poruszaliśmy poważne tematy, ale prędzej czy później śmialiśmy się. Doszliśmy wreszcie do naszego celu. Staliśmy przed moją ulubioną kafejką. On się tylko uśmiechnął. Weszliśmy do środka, zamówiliśmy herbatę i usiedliśmy. Omówiliśmy dokładnie plan działań na jutro. -Dobrze – ledwo powstrzymałam śmiech – wracając do tematu. Musimy wszystkich powiadomić. -Już się tym zająłem – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i wyjął telefon – Oto cud nowoczesnej techniki znany szerzej jako telefon. -Acha – wiedziałam do czego zmierza – nie musisz… -Poczekaj – szybko mi przerwał – Wiem, że cię to nie interesuje, ale posłuchaj. Telefon posiada dostęp do magicznej, wszystkowiedzącej sieci niewidocznej dla ludzi – mówiąc to włączył swojego Facebook’a –A oto ta sieć – zrobił ruch iluzjonisty, który właśnie przedstawił swoją najlepszą sztuczkę. -Nie znam się na tym i ty dobrze o … -Ciii… - pomachał mi palcem przed twarzą – Słuchaj dalej. Ów magiczny przedmiot posiada niespotykane umiejętności. Potrafi nawiązywać połączenia z wieloma ludźmi… - zrobił „dramatyczną” pauzę – naraz – ostatni wyraz powiedział szeptem. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Nie podążałam za nowościami Internetu, gdyby nie on nie wiedziałabym nawet co to jest Facebook. -Rozumiem, że stworzyłeś konwersację składającą się z naszej grupy – udał ogromne zdziwienie. -Ale jak do tego doszłaś? – zapytał mnie, dłużej nie mógł utrzymać powagi i razem ze mną zaczął się śmiać. -Jak wymachujesz mi tym telefonem przed nosem, to nie da się tego nie zauważyć! – nigdy z nim nie może być poważnie. Zawsze, ale to zawsze kończymy rozmowy śmiechem. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale warto powiedzieć. Po chwili stwierdziliśmy, że jest już późno. Zebraliśmy się , zapłaciliśmy i wyszliśmy. Chciałam pójść sama ale… -Nie puszczę cię samej do domu! – udawał mojego tatę. Postanowiłam kontynuować zabawę. -A dlaczego nie? – powiedziałem tonem wściekłej nastolatki. -Zważywszy na twoją – popatrzył na mnie znacząco – „chwilową zaćmę” – parsknęłam śmiechem – Odprowadzę cię do domu. -Ok. Jak chcesz – choć cały dzień zleciał nam na gadaniu, to w drodze do mojego domu znaleźliśmy parę nie przerobionych tematów. Było świetnie, chciałabym żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Niestety szybko znaleźliśmy się przed odpowiednim blokiem. -Dzięki – zaczęłam – za odprowadzenie. -Nie ma sprawy – powiedział i … pocałował mnie w policzek. Co?! Na pewno mi się zdawało! Nie jednak nie. To się stało naprawdę! Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy odszedł. Stałam chwilę na dworze nie wierząc w to co się stało. W końcu się opanowałam. Odwróciłam się i pchnęłam drzwi prowadzące do mojego bloku. Weszłam na czwarte piętro i wyciągnęłam klucz z torebki. Spojrzałam na drzwi z numerkiem 13, dzisiaj to szczęśliwa trzynastka. Przekręciłam klucz w drzwiach i otworzyłam je. Wchodząc zdjęłam kurtkę i zamknęłam drzwi. Klucze rzuciłam na stoliczek w przedpokoju i weszłam do mojego pokoju. Spadłam na łóżko, tak dosłownie spadłam. Leżałam na plecach dotykając policzka. Czyli on też coś czuje… '2. NOWY PRZYJACIEL' ' ''' Wyspa Berk -Wstawaj! – Astrid wpadła do mojego pokoju – Dzisiaj szukamy innych wysp! No rusz się! – dodała widząc moją minę. -Astrid błagam… - nie dość, że mnie wcześnie obudziła to jeszcze mamy gdzieś latać - … nie dzisiaj. Proszę – zrobiłem minę proszącego Szczerbatka – Jeżeli to cię nie przekonuje … - nie dała mi dokończyć, pocałowała mnie. Pierwszy raz czułem jak bardzo ją kocham. Nie wiem co by się stało gdyby jej zabrakło. Skończyliśmy się całować i patrzałem w jej oczy, w jej piękne, niebieskie jak ocean oczy. -Astrid… - szepnąłem w jej ucho. -Tak? – ona również szeptała. -Jeżeli mnie kochasz… - powiedziałem powoli patrząc ciągle w jej oczy – to daj mi się wyspać! -Osz ty! – syknęła z uśmiechem i zaczęła mnie łaskotać. Próbowałem się uwolnić, ale nadal jest trochę silniejsza. W końcu poczułem, że puściła. Role się odwróciły, teraz to ją łaskotałem. -Czkawka… - próbowała coś powiedzieć przez śmiech – proszę… przestań! -No dobrze – powiedziałem i ją puściłem. Walnęła mnie w ramię. -Au! Za co? – zapytałem patrząc zdziwiony. -Za łaskotki! – wiedziałem co to znaczy. Zaraz to powie… Czekałem – A to za całą resztę - wstała i podeszła do drzwi. -Ej! – zawołałem, a ona się odwróciła – A ty gdzie…? -Co? – oparła ręce na biodrach – Jeden pocałunek na dzień ci nie wystarczy?! - popchnęła drzwi i wyszła. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. -Szczerbatek! – zawołałem mojego smoka i spojrzałem w jego stronę. Nie było go – Szczerbatek, gdzie jesteś!? – krzyknąłem, ale nigdzie go nie było. Szybko zszedłem na dół i minąłem moją mamę. -Mamo! – zawołałem dostając nagłego olśnienia. -Tak Czkawka – spojrzała w moją stronę – Co się stało? -Na górze nie ma Szczerbatka. Nie wiesz może gdzie on jest? Może wyszedł wcześniej? – byłem już lekko spanikowany. -Nie, nie widziałam go. Może Astrid wie gdzie on jest – podsunęła mi pewną propozycję. -Dzięki mamo! – zawołałem i wyszedłem na dwór. Przed moim domem stała Astrid. -No proszę! – zawołała na mój widok udając złość – Gdy ja wychodzę z twojego pokoju nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi, ale jak wyjdzie on – wskazała na Szczerbatka, który w tym momencie wyszedł zza rogu – to wybiegasz jak poparzony! -Astrid! – podeszłe do niej i ją przytuliłem. Po dłuższej chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie. -No dobra, wybaczam ci – przytuliła mnie jeszcze raz – Na razie! – szepnęła mi w ucho. -Szczerbatek! – zawołałem, a smok już wiedział o co mi chodzi. Podbiegł do nas, a ja wsiadłem na siodło i pociągnąłem za sobą Astrid. Nie spodziewała się tego, ale szybko złapała się mnie. Szczerbatek poleciał nad Krucze Urwisko. Wylądowaliśmy i razem z Astrid podeszliśmy do jeziorka. Usiedliśmy obok siebie i po prostu cieszyliśmy się chwilą. -Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj – powiedziała przytulając się do mojego ramienia – Kiedy was zobaczyłam mój świat stanął do góry nogami. Czkawka, który zawsze był najgorszy z nas wszystkich – spojrzała na mnie z przepraszającą miną. Uśmiechnąłem się. Miała rację, kiedyś taki byłem. Teraz jestem inny to najważniejsze. Nie czułem się wcale obrażony, po prostu stwierdziła fakt. -Nagle widzę cię – kontynuowała – ze smokiem i to nie byle jakim. Ale najgroźniejszym smokiem jakiego znamy. -Taką miałaś opinię przed lotem – zagadałem – a po locie? – spojrzała na mnie z miną typu „przecież wiesz”. Nic nie powiedział tylko mocniej się przytuliła. Nagle przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Zanim Astrid zorientowała się o co chodzi podniosłem ją na ręce. -O co chodzi? – była zdziwiona moim zachowaniem. Nie mogłem już wytrzymać i uśmiechnąłem się chytrze spoglądając na jeziorko. Chyba połączyła te dwa fakty, bo po chwili zaczęła wierzgać nogami i krzyczeć. -O nie! Puść mnie! – chwyciłem ją mocniej, podszedłem bliżej i wrzuciłem do wody. W czasie gdy ją puszczałem zdążyła mnie złapać za koszulkę. Wpadliśmy razem do wody. Gdy już oboje się wynurzyliśmy zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -A to za kare! – krzyknęła w moją stronę i pochlapała mnie wodą. Oddałem jej i zabawa ciągnęła się przez jakieś 15 minut. W końcu zmęczeni wypłynęliśmy na brzeg. -Może najpierw wyschniemy? – zaproponowała. -Jest dzisiaj ciepło. Pójdźmy na nogach to przy okazji porozmawiamy – odpowiedziałem. -Dobra. Chodźmy – ruszyliśmy w kierunku wioski. Zaraz za nami szedł Szczerbatek. Przez całą drogę rozmawialiśmy. Gdy zbliżaliśmy się Astrid nagle krzyknęła. -Zapomniałam! – stanęła i wciągnęła powietrze – Przecież mieliśmy szukać nowych wysp! Wszyscy na nas czekają! – zaczęła biec – No chodź! – krzyknęła pociągając mnie za rękę. Miała rację wszyscy już czekali. Bliźniaki zdążyły się już o coś pokłócić. Śledzik czytał księgę smoków i przerywał czasami by coś do niej wpisać. A Sączysmark próbował uspokoić bliźniaków, czyli dzień jak co dzień. Gdy weszliśmy z Astrid tylko Śledzik nas zauważył. Może to i dobrze. -Czkawka, gdzie ty byłeś?! Widzieliśmy nowego smoka! – mówił z takim podekscytowaniem, że nie mógł utrzymać rąk w miejscu – Mamy pewność, że wylądował na tej wyspie! – mówiąc to podstawił im mapę wskazując na jakąś wyspę. -Dobrze Śledzik – wreszcie dał mi wypowiedzieć chociaż jedno słowo – Zaraz lecimy. To niedaleko – dodałem spoglądając na mapę – Uspokójcie się! – krzyknąłem w stronę Mieczyka, Szpadki i Sączysmarka. Oczywiście jak zwykle mnie nie posłuchali. Do gry wkroczyła Astrid. -Hej! – krzyknęła na całe gardło, wszyscy zwrócili na nią uwagę – Uspokójcie się już! Lecimy zobaczyć nowego smoka. Wszystko jasne? – wszyscy byli zdziwieni, ale przytaknęli. Po chwili jeźdźcy byli już w powietrzu. Po drodze Śledzik opowiadał o tym smoku. -Jest średniej wielkości, ma ogromne skrzydła rozmiarem przypominające skrzydła Śmiertnika. Ma zielonkawą barwę i jest klasy wodnej – opowiadał Śledzik z przejęciem – A jego ogon przypomina węża. -Dobra – odpowiedziałem – Jakaś propozycja nazwy? -Zielonowąż! – powiedział Sączysmark. -Wężowy Skrzydlec! – powiedziała Szpadka. -Wężogon! – powiedział Mieczyk. -Dobra – odpowiedziałem po wysłuchaniu wszystkich propozycji – niech będzie Wężogon. -Zaraz, zaraz – powiedziała Szpadka – Czyli wygrywa propozycja Mieczyka?! -Yyyy – też wydało mi się to dziwne – Tak – odpowiedziałem wzruszając ramionami. -Też czasami powiem coś mądrego, siostra – powiedział Mieczyk wypinając pierś. Szpadka albo udawała, że rzyga, albo naprawdę wymiotowała. Sączysmark też miał jakieś problemy z tą decyzją, ale kłótnie przerwał Śledzik. -O! Tam jest! – krzyknął pokazując w stronę morza. Wzrok wszystkich śledził lustrzaną taflę wody. Nagle zobaczyliśmy kształt smoka. Zbliżał się do powierzchni, aż w końcu wyleciał. -Za nim! – krzyknąłem w stroną pozostałych. Ruszyliśmy za tajemniczym smokiem. Lecieliśmy wyżej od niego, więc nie mógł nas zobaczyć. Kierował się w stronę najbliższej wyspy. Dziwne, że smok klasy wodnej przebywa na lądzie. Wężogon zanurkował w las i tyle go widzieliśmy. -Lądujemy na brzegu! – wykrzyknąłem do pozostałych i wszyscy skierowali się w stronę wyspy, na której przebywaj nowy smok. Zsiadłem ze Sczerbatka i spojrzałem w stronę lasu. Był bardzo gęsty i ciemny. Ciekawe jak ten smok się tu przecisnął. Musieliśmy iść bez naszych smoczych przyjaciół. -Posłuchajcie – zwróciłem się do reszty aby podzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami – Musimy zostawić nasze smoki. Weźcie tarcze i kilka ryb. Może uda się go oswoić – wszyscy przytaknęli. Zabrali swoje rzeczy i ruszyliśmy w stronę lasu. Gdy zaszliśmy tak głęboko, że nie widzieliśmy brzegu. Po drodze nikt się nie odzywał. Każdy myślał o nowym smoku. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Astrid. -Uważaj – ostrzegła mnie szeptają i wskazując na krzaki – Tam coś jest! Jakiś wąż… -To nie jest wąż – odpowiedziałem przerażony. W przeciwieństwie do nich wiedziałem co to jest. -To on... – powiedziałem i skierowałem głowę ku górze. Na swoje nieszczęście miałem rację. Nad naszymi głowami zobaczyłem parę wielkich, czerwonych oczu… Już po nas… 3. PODSTAWY Współczesność Siedzę z nim w restauracji. Jest cudownie, rozmawiamy i śmiejemy się. W pewnym momencie on wstaje. Jestem pewna, że wyjdzie, ale on staje przede mną. Ja też wstaję, patrzę mu w oczy. Nagle przyciąga mnie do siebie i zaczyna namiętnie całować. Jest wspaniale! Pragnęłam tego… pragnęłam jego. Odrywamy się od siebie. Już chce coś powiedzie, ale on zaczyna mnie… lizać? Co? Otwieram oczy. Leżę w łóżku, to był tylko sen. Głupi sen… niestety. Mój pies znowu mnie obudził. Kiedyś go zabiję! W takim momencie! Dałam za wygraną i wstałam, ale on nie zamierza się poddać. -Sherlock! – nie wytrzymałam. No ile można? Pies się uspokoił i zrobił swoje niewinne oczęta. -Nienawidzę gdy tak robisz – wzięłam go na ręce i przytuliłam. Był tylko małym, czarnym kundlem. No może nie takim małym, ale kochanym. Znalazłam go dwa lata temu. Kocham zwierzęta i było mi go szkoda. Jest bardzo inteligentny, dlatego nazywa się Sherlock. Najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafiłam dałam mu do zrozumienia, że chcę wstać. Usiadłam na łóżku i przeciągnęłam się. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Niechętnie spojrzałam na szafeczkę, na której leżał. Wyciągnęłam rękę i podsunęłam ekran telefonu pod sam nos. I tak ledwo rozpoznałam nazwę kontaktu. Bez chwili zastanowienia wcisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę. -Halo? Lili? – rozległ się jego głos. -Musisz mieć naprawdę ważny powód aby dzwonić tak wcześnie w sobotę – odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się. -Chciałem jako pierwszy powiedzieć ci dzień dobry –powiedział James lekko się podśmiewując – Jak tam samopoczucie? -Było dobrze, ale… - powiedziałam smutno. -A co się stało? – zapytał zatroskany. -No wiesz… - wypuściłam ciężko powietrze – Musiałam wstać. -Ha ha – zaśmiał się sztucznie – Bardzo zabawne… -No nie mów to było zabawne! – zaśmiałam się. On też zaczął się śmiać. Po chwili się odezwał. -Może bym ci to jakoś wynagrodził przed zebraniem? – powiedział uwodzicielskim głosem. -Hmmm – udałam głębokie zastanowienie – No dobrze. Co proponujesz? -Kino, spacer, lody i niezapomniane wspomnienia.– to było takie słodkie! – Co ty na to? -Ok – odpowiedziałam zadowolona – To o której? -Gdzieś o 14:00. Pasuje ci? – spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Wskazywał 10:32, dla mnie to była wczesna pora i zamierzałam uciąć sobie drzemkę. -Tak, jasne. Do zobaczenia. -Do zobaczenia, MyLady – powiedział i rozłączył się. Czułam, że od dawna już nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale czymś więcej. Jego słowa tylko mnie upewniły. Nasza pierwsza randka! To nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jestem śpiąca J Nastawiłam budzik na 12:00 i zasnęłam. Oczywiście mój kochany piesek stwierdził, że nie mogę tak długo spać i obudził mnie 15 minut przed budzikiem. Wstałam, ogarnęłam się i wyszłam do przyjaciółki. Umawiałyśmy się od tygodnia, ale albo ja nie miałam czasu, albo ona. Założyłam kurtkę, mimo początków wiosny nadal był zimowy chłodek. Zamknęłam drzwi i zeszłam po schodach na dół. Wyszłam przed blok i nagle przypomniał mi się wczorajszy wieczór. Po chwili oprzytomniałam. Diana mieszka jakieś dwie ulice ode mnie, Ruszyłam w jej kierunku. Raczej się mnie nie spodziewa. Będzie miała miłą niespodziankę. To ta ulica. Zatrzymałam się przed odpowiednim blokiem i weszłam do środka. Wspięłam się na najwyższe piętro i zadzwoniłam do drzwi z numerem 19. Gdyby jej nie było to bym ją chyba zabiła. Cały wysiłek na marne! Na szczęście była. -Kto tam? – usłyszałam zza drzwi jej głos. -Twój tajemniczy wielbiciel – odpowiedziałam żartobliwie. Drzwi się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich dziewczyna mojego wzrostu. Miała jasne, kręcone włosy, brązowe oczy i piękne, wydatne usta. Nie brakowało jej kształtów tu i ówdzie. Na mój widok zrobiła niezadowoloną minę. -Miałam nadzieję, że przed moimi drzwiami stoi facet moich marzeń, a tu tylko ty… - powiedziała zawiedzionym tonem. -Ja też za tobą tęskniłam – powiedziałam i przytuliłam ją. -Wejdź – powiedziała wskazując głową drzwi. Weszłam do środka, lecz ona dalej stała na progu. -O co chodzi? – spytałam zaniepokojona. -Może ten facet jeszcze przyjdzie… - powiedziała z nadzieją w głosie. Uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła drzwi. Razem poszłyśmy do kuchni i zrobiłyśmy sobie kakao. Znałam ją od małego i dobrze wiedziałam, że nadal lubi kakao. Ledwo usiadłyśmy, a ona już wyczuła, że coś mnie gryzie. -O co chodzi? – zagadnęła mnie. -Czy zawsze musi mi o coś chodzić, gdy do ciebie przychodzę? -Nie… - odpowiedziała powoli, uśmiechnęłam się – ale zazwyczaj o coś chodzi, więc mów. -No dobra… - skapitulowałam – Chodzi o James’a… -No jasne, o co może chodzić! – krzyknęła triumfalnie – No gadaj jak się wam układa. -Ok, już ci mówię – opowiedziałam jej wczorajszy wieczór razem z zakończeniem. Nie ominęłam również moich przemyśleń a propo naszej „przyjaźni”. W końcu to moja przyjaciółka i wszystko sobie mówimy. Jak zwykle miała swój komentarz. -No, no – odpowiedziała i cmoknęła ustami. Często tak robi – Czyli miałam rację! -Co? – zapytałam zdziwiona i lekko zmieszana. -A taki zakład nieważne… - powiedziała i sięgnęła po herbatę. -Ważne! – krzyknęłam i wstałam. Popatrzyłam na nią z góry. Napiła się i odstawiła kubek zachowując całkowity spokój, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. -No nie wiem – odpowiedziała niedbale jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Jak to nie wiesz? – byłam trochę zdenerwowana - Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, czy nie? -No dobra, już mówię zakład o ciebie i James’a – powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Jakieś szczegóły… - niepotrzebnie się denerwowałam. -No kiedy będziecie parą… - powiedziała unikając mojego wzroku. Zaśmiała się. -Co? Z kim? -No jak to z kim? No z Vicky… - odpowiedziała ponownie biorąc kubek do rąk. Mogłam się tego domyślić. Vicky to moja druga najlepsza przyjaciółka. Jest od nas dwa lata młodsza. Ostatnio znalazła sobie pracę jako modelka. Osobiście nie chciałabym być wieszakiem, ale jak jej się to podoba to najważniejsze. Zawsze miała zadatki na modelkę. Mimo swojego wieku Vicky była od nas wyższa. Miała ok. 175 m, czarne, długie włosy, piękne nogi i śliczne oczy. Zawsze ciężko było określić ich kolor. Raz stawały się żółte, raz niebieskie, a czasami nawet zielone. Ona też miała być dzisiaj na naszym spotkaniu, ale jak zwykle musi się spóźnić. Naszą rozmowę przerwał dzwonek od drzwi. Diana wstała i poszła otworzyć. Ja nawet nie musiałam wstawać żeby wiedzieć kto właśnie przyszedł. Po chwili do pokoju weszły obydwie. Nie zaszczyciłam je spojrzeniem cały czas popijając herbatę. -Cześć! – powiedziała Vicky wchodząc do pokoju – Lili? -Jestem obrażona, więc ci nie odpowiem – odwróciłam się i lekko uśmiechnęłam. Nie byłam obrażona, ale lubię się tak z nią droczyć. -Oooo, no co ty? – powiedziała patrząc się na mnie – Dowiedziała się o zakładzie? – zapytała się Diany. -No… tak jakby – powiedziała Diana podśmiewując się. -I kto miał rację? – spytała się. -Ja! – krzyknęła szczęśliwa. -Zaraz, zaraz – powiedziała Vicky i usiadła naprzeciwko mnie – Ja obstawiałam termin przed, a ty po tym całym projekcie. -Nie… - odpowiedziała trochę zdziwiona – To ja obstawiałam termin przed, a nie ty! -Nie, bo… - zaczęła Vicky, ale nie dałam jej skończyć. -Dobra, dobra – powiedziałam uspokajająco – My nie jesteśmy jeszcze parą! -Jak to? – krzyknęły obydwie. -To, że ja – powiedziałam powoli – się w nim zakochałam, to nie znaczy, że jesteśmy parą. Ale przegapię jedyną szansę jak teraz nie wyjdę. -Ale gdzie? – zapytała Vicky. -Idź, idź – pośpieszyła mnie Diana – Zaraz ją wprowadzę w temat. Wstałam i przytuliłam je. Ubrałam się w kurtkę i wyszłam. Zeszłam po schodach i po chwili znalazłam się na dworze. Spojrzałam na zegarek, wskazywał 13:30. Spotkanie z James’em miałam o mieć o 14:00. Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam do domu. U boku wisiała mi torba z sukienką od Diany. Nie chciała mi jej pokazać. Powiedziała, że będzie do mnie pasować i musiałam uwierzyć jej na słowo. Miałam zamiar założyć ją na spotkanie z James’em. Mam nadzieję, że mu się spodobam. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a już byłam na swojej ulicy. Weszłam do mieszkania, cudem omijając Sherlocka. Usiadłam na łóżku i rozpakowałam sukienkę. -Łał… - sukienka była prześliczna. Od razu ją włożyłam i wyszłam. 4.NIE MA TEGO ZŁEGO... Wyspa Berk C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania